


Badass Prince Charming

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Prince Dean, Saving People Hunting Things, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Every one is waiting for their Prince Charming, and reader's is a badass!





	

There you were limping away for your life. You had barely escaped it. The damn werewolf knocked your gun from your hand and had gotten two good swipes at you, but then it heard one of the brothers yell and distracted it enough for you to make a mad dash. The brother was presumably Dean. Damn Winchesters always with the splitting up. You’d think they’d learn by now. Well that was a big fat NOPE. All they gave you was a gun and silver bullets… thanks a lot guys.   
You were limping through the wooded areas roughly 20 minutes away from Poplar Bluff Missouri. The werewolf had been plaguing the city and its surrounding areas for months now. It didn’t take long for your breath to become ragged and uneven. You would definitely need stitches; at this point much to Cas’ approval you were thanking God for surviving. Werewolves can cut through walls with their claws and... Well you weren’t exactly a wall. So you were thanking God because he gifted you with fast reflexes. You heard a twig snap behind you, and you felt your face flush.   
“(Y/n)!” it was Sam.   
“Sam, I’m here!” You tried to yell. You weren’t exactly a loud person; in fact you were a blatant introvert. Another thing to add to your things to be thankful for list however was the fact that Sam heard you. Sadly, the werewolf did too, and it had cornered you both in seconds.   
Sam jumped in front of you but there was no need because the next thing you know the werewolf was dead and Dean came from behind it with a smoking gun; Your badass prince charming. He ran up to you and Sam.   
“Is anyone hurt?!” He asked but then his eyes met your side which was still bleeding and making you more woozy every passing minute. You squirmed under his gaze however and looked towards the ground. You hated to be the center of attention more than anything.   
“Let’s get her to the hotel Sam quick!” Dean says ripping his eyes away from your side as Sam scooped you up and Dean led the way to baby. Sam set you as gently as he could in the backseat of the impala and Dean nearly peeled out as hard as he hit the gas. Within the next couple minutes you were back to the little bed and breakfast you had all been staying in and the brothers rushed you to the room you had been sharing with Sam (He insisted you have the bed, he slept on the pull out couch). That arrangement had worked for you because Sam wasn’t as prone to try to crack your shell as much as Dean, Sam understood.   
“Take your shirt off.” Dean demands as he sat you on the bed.   
“Wha…What?” You ask hoping you heard him incorrectly.   
“Shirt, take it off now.” He said as he walked into the next room and grabbed a bottle from the next room. You felt scared and put on the spot but which were you more afraid of? Losing your life, or Dean seeing a couple stretch marks? The question was a no brainer. You tried to pull your shirt up but that caused your scratches to radiate pain and a whimper tore from your lips before you could even stop it. Dean was with you now, by your side and saw the struggle you had.   
“Let me.” He said as he met your eyes for confirmation. You nodded and he grasped the hem of your shirt. He began to slowly pull it up as to not disturb your wound. You appreciated that now especially since your adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was now completely evident. As he pulled the shirt his calloused fingers made contact with your smooth skin and you couldn’t help but shiver under his touch. You blushed but if Dean noticed he didn’t say anything which was completely unlike him. Both of the brothers were protective over you, Sam- because you were his friend in college and he came back and helped solve the case of a poltergeist haunting you. Dean, you weren’t sure why he was so protective over you. You only figured it was because you had been with them for so long.   
You didn’t dare dream that he was protective due to anything more than friendship. He flirted with you on occasion, but of course who hadn’t Dean Winchester flirted with? Of course those flirtatious occasions, mixed with his charming nature and his handsome face all spelled out one big horrible poison for your heart. That poison was feelings for him, maybe it was love, and maybe it was heartburn because he always bought you the greasiest fried food. Heartburn aside, you seriously had the hots for the eldest Winchester brother and you couldn’t help it. He eased the shirt over your arms and suddenly you couldn’t meet his eyes. You were startled by the feeling of fingers undoing your bra clasp next.   
“What are you doing?!” You squeak.   
“Well sweetheart, the slash was through the side of your bra, that damn werewolf put this bra out of its misery, it was only attached by a frayed string and I have to look at your whole side.” He said and that’s when you felt your bra give. You were sure your face was seven different shades of crimson by now.   
“okay.” You sigh but hold the cups over your boobs.   
“Well (y/n), You need some stitches. It isn’t too bad but it’s just deep enough where stitches are needed.. so bite into this, and dear lord just let the bra go it will get in my way.”   
“But…”   
“Drop it, I swear you’re such a prude.” Dean said rolling his eyes. You angrily ripped the bra away from yourself as Dean made you lay on your side. Sam had laid some towels behind you and then excused himself saying he’d be back with drinks and food a little later. That was before Dean removed your bra.   
“We only have whiskey… the damn emergency kit was empty.” He said. “This will burn a lot, so bite on this.” He said and handed you a wadded up rag. You nodded signaling Dean to go ahead and pour it on there.   
You bit as hard as you could into the rag so you wouldn’t scream as the alcohol licked at the wound cleansing it. That made it much better for Dean to stitch you up. You had a pretty high pain tolerance so the stitches weren’t as bad as the alcohol.   
“All done,” He said as he looped the last stitch.   
“Thanks Dean.” You say as you tried to cover up now. He glanced down to the cover you were using to cover yourself with. He winked at you.   
“It isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.” He smirks at you. “Honestly though, I would avoid wearing a bra until those stitches come out, we don’t need them affecting the nice handiwork I did there... But seriously don’t it would really suck for you if you messed those up.”   
“Oh.. um okay.” You say not meeting his eyes. “Thanks for like saving my life again.” You say quietly.  
“It’s no problem; I would do it every day if I had to.” He said sitting in the chair across from you.   
“You would?” you asked taken aback.   
“Of course I would, I care about you (y/n). I mean I care about you a lot. I know we usually don’t talk so much but you don’t always need words to communicate your feelings right? I always put you first, and I will so long as you are around and let me.” That resonated with you and all of a sudden all those times where he let you pick the music, made sure you were eating before he began to eat, and made sure that you were comfortable with things flashed before your eyes. Dean Winchester, the man who didn’t do chick flick moments was totally something out of the end of a 80’s flick in that moment. You felt like Molly Ringwald at the end of the Breakfast club. A smile spread its way across your face.  
“I care about you too Dean.” You say meeting his eyes.   
“Good.” He says and leans in to kiss your lips. “May I say that you should never wear a shirt again?”  
“Dean!” You yelp slapping his arm and making him chuckle.


End file.
